


Kanzen Shiai

by figbash



Series: InuKai [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: First Time, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Seduction, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-05
Updated: 2004-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion to my "Mamushi-ke" fic. It sorta picks up where the "It's a Date!" (episode 71) of the anime left off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanzen Shiai

So somehow Momo and Ryoma had ended up on a date with Tachibana An, or perhaps _Momo_ had ended up on a date with Ryoma _and_ An, there was really no telling. Inui, revealing his penchant for voyeurism, had followed. And Eiji, perhaps also prone to this particular perversion, enthusiastically followed Inui. In fact, you'd think that all of Seigaku save for Tezuka were perverts, spying on two of their fellow teammates in such a way, but this was not quite the case. The perversion lay mostly in Inui and Eiji's court, so to speak. It had taken some carefully chosen words to gather the rest of the Seigaku tennis club outside of the street tennis courts that afternoon. 

Kaidou knew none of this. Innocent Kaidou, who always seemed to be jogging, who was possibly jogging even more nowadays. He wasn't exactly surprised when Inui called him, but he still didn't like what he felt when he picked up to hear Inui's baritone on the other line. Inui did have a nice voice, didn't he? All smooth and deep and velvety, almost always calm and polite but still somewhat condescending... maybe. Inui had a way of speaking which made Kaidou remember who the senpai was. He said things so that you couldn't refuse them. Inui spoke to him now, serious. 

"Ah, so you can be here soon," he was saying, somewhere between a command and a request. 

Kaidou kept jogging, keeping his body moving while he was talking, not wasting a moment. It was getting terribly noisy. Construction. 

"Hurry up. It's a date." 

"Date?!" 

"I'll be waiting." 

"Hey, wait! What do you mean?!" 

Kaidou's heart stopped. Immediately his mind went back to the night Inui had showed up at his house. Inui snooping through his bedroom, Inui on his bed, Inui's knee wedged firmly between his thighs, almost touching him there... Not this again! Anguished, Kaidou fell to his knees right there on the sidewalk. He thought about playing doubles, training with Inui, being touched all the time by Inui, but never anything like that night. He'd even managed to convince himself that his memories had been mingled with some bizarre nightmare. Of course his senpai couldn't be _that_ weird. _So calm down... just calm down. There must be some mistake._

"That's it," said Kaidou to himself. "I'll just have to call back and clarify..." 

_But if it turns out..._

"Huh, no way..." huffed Kaidou to himself. It was much easier to be self-confident when there was no Inui breathing down your neck, saying strange things to you. 

"What's up?" came Inui's voice again, and Kaidou's eyes widened. He felt an odd little prickle along his skin. 

"About what you said earlier..." he began, feeling horribly awkward. 

"Were you surprised?"

"What do you mean by it, Senpai?!" Kaidou burst out, not believing his ears. Goddamnit, why didn't Inui speak clearly?! "Ah- Hey, hello?" 

Kaidou stared at his phone. Had Inui hung up on him? _No..._ "...The battery's... dead." 

What to do, what to do... A senpai's mysterious call. Kaidou's imagination running wild. His pressing obligation as a kouhai. Had Kaidou faced such a moral dilemma in all of his young life?? He wished he could just go back to jogging. Jogging was good. It made him stronger. Why were people always getting in his way? Kaidou hissed, calming himself. Reluctantly, he turned in the direction of the street tennis courts. 

Normally it would have taken him 10 minutes to reach them from where he was, but it was a full 40 minutes before Kaidou had made his feet move all the way there. With every 3 steps, he'd taken 2 steps back, terribly conflicted and distressed. At last he'd arrived. Kaidou stood at the bottom of the concrete steps, his posture odd and stiff, radiating his discomfort. 

Inui was about to walk down those very steps when he noticed Kaidou waiting at the bottom, uncharacteristically late. He almost called out to him. Instead he watched him there, wondering why Kaidou seemed so nervous. It was almost as if he thought they were... 

_He couldn't possibly think... Ah yes, maybe he could... And yet he came anyway. That's quite interesting._

Inui waited until he was noticed, until Kaidou felt the gaze resting steadily on his body. He saw Kaidou turn a little, looking up. The flicker of interest was obvious, even a little predatory in Inui's dark eyes, but Kaidou was too far away to see it. Inui's mind chuckled to itself as he thought about lions and gazelles. Kaidou climbed the steps, stopping a comfortable distance away from him, on guard. They stared at each other. 

"Senpai," said Kaidou after a few moments, a belated greeting. 

Inui simply smiled. 

"You didn't explain on the phone, so I wasn't sure..." he trailed off, embarrassed.

"About the date?" asked Inui, matter-of-fact. 

"I didn't think you meant- I thought maybe you were inviting me to practice... or something..." struggled Kaidou. 

"No, I wasn't." 

Kaidou's eyes widened, as his mind filled in the gap that Inui had so conveniently left open for him. "Then what-" he began, losing his footing in Inui's ambiguity. 

The ambiguity was precisely what Inui loved. Lurking just beneath the surface of their interactions was something exciting in its lack of definition. There was a sweetness in Kaidou's trust in his senpai, too. Inui had made sure to cultivate it during their training together, never giving a hint of danger, allowing time to iron out the creases. Kaidou's wariness after Inui's initial advance had been whittled down to an occasional vague unease. Slowly, something new and different was emerging. It was changing even now, the equations evolving into newer, more complex problems with different variables. Right now before them was perhaps a very important variable. 

"Come here. Let's go somewhere," Inui said. He was walking away, knowing Kaidou would follow. Running shoes scurried up the steps, and then Kaidou was by his side. 

They walked across the now-empty street tennis courts, the earlier chaos dispersed. It had been a somewhat entertaining day. Increasing Momo's suffering with Kaidou's presence would have been even _more_ entertaining... but then he wouldn't have had a nervous Kaidou walking by his side now, would he? Kaidou was wondering where they were going, and Inui wondered too. 

Would Kaidou follow him home? Inui wasn't sure. It was better not to ask and just go through with it. He caught Kaidou sneaking a glance at him, and in his mind Inui smiled. They were walking down the stairs at the opposite end of the park now, towards their part of the neighborhood. Inui didn't head directly to his apartment, though. 

The blue and white doors to the Lawson's combini slid open, and the boys were bathed in florescent light as they entered. Again, Kaidou stole a glance at Inui, who grabbed a basket and strolled down an aisle. 

"Hmm... What shall we have?" 

"Eh?" 

"Oh, don't worry, it's my treat." 

"You- you don't have to, Senpai..." said Kaidou lamely, not quite refusing the implied evening together. 

"Please, I insist," said Inui, and with just that brief exchange, the odds had tipped 100% in Inui's favor. It was a certainty that Kaidou would be in his room that evening.

"What would you like? There's curry... oden... donburi... soba...."

"...Soba's fine." 

"Soba for me as well, then." They continued down the refrigerator case, past the neat array of triangular crustless sandwiches and plastic bento. Inui stopped in front of a freezer case near the back of the store, leaning down to retrieve two items. 

"Melon ice? Those aren't on your menu, Senpai." 

"Yes, that's true..." considered Inui for a moment. "But I like them." He heard a little exhaled breath, which might have been a sigh of exasperation, or it might have been a tiny laugh. Inui didn't know because Kaidou turned away. 

It was true that Inui was exceedingly fond of melon ice, and green foodstuffs in general, but perhaps the most entertaining thing about melon ice was watching Kaidou suck away at it as they leaned against the railing of an overpass. Ah, those lips would be the death of him. Inui was sure he was blushing a little now. He pushed his glasses up. 

"It's good, isn't it?" 

"Nn." Kaidou's tongue flicked across the melting cream, and Inui was certain he was blushing more than a little now. 

"It's alright to indulge yourself, every now and then," Inui continued. "Life is nothing without pleasure, after all." 

Hearing that, Kaidou looked over at him. Had he gone too far? Inui cleared his throat and turned abruptly away, wondering if the redness in his cheeks had spread to the back of his neck as well. He was having his doubts about surviving the evening. 

"I guess so," answered Kaidou, after some time had passed, enough time that Inui hadn't expected an answer from him. "There are everyday things that should make you happy. People's lives here move too fast for them to notice, so every once and awhile they glut themselves on pleasure, then return to their meaningless cycles. That's why shameful things like..." Kaidou paused. "...shameful things like... _love hotels_ exist." 

Well, that was surprising. And such an oyaji-like thing to say, too. Could Kaidou be... _a prude?!_ Or maybe just old-fashioned? Would he really have a Kaidou in his bed tonight, Kaidou-sweat on his sheets and Kaidou-taste on his tongue?? panicked Inui's mind. 

Inui watched Kaidou's lips wrap around the last chunk of melon ice, a faint blush painting Kaidou's cheeks. The lips again. Kaidou really was beautiful. He wasn't the delicate bishonen-type like Fuji, or the cute genki-type like Eiji, but somehow all of Kaidou came together in just the right way, and Inui couldn't wait to pin him down and... Kaidou was such a good boy, despite all his rough talk, and sensitive too. And shy. Most of all, Kaidou was shy. It often came across as something else, but Inui knew better. He'd be gentle with him. So very gentle... 

"Senpai." said Kaidou, a little impatiently. 

_Fuck me already,_ said the Kaidou in Inui's head. "Ah, I'm sorry. What you said put me into thought." 

"Shouldn't we go now? It's getting late."

"Yes, you're right. Let's go."

 

So somehow Kaidou found himself in front of the door to Inui's apartment that evening, and even then he _still_ wasn't sure if he'd been asked on a date that afternoon. They'd eaten melon ice together, which kind of seemed a date-like thing to do, but then again maybe not. Kaidou had never been on a date before, so how the hell was he to know the stupid things people did on them? He ought to just leave right now, make up some excuse. He wasn't quite sure how he'd even agreed to go to Inui's place, but he did know that combini soba was going to be vastly inferior to his mom's. Didn't Inui-senpai's mom know how to make soba? 

"Ojama shimasu," murmured Kaidou as he stepped onto the threshold. To his surprise, Inui said nothing, setting the soba down on the counter in the kitchen. 

"Your family's not home, Senpai?" Somewhere in the back of his mind a faint warning bell sounded, but Kaidou ignored it. 

"Hm," said Inui, sounding a little amused at the question. "They've been working late again. There's a new project." 

"Project?" 

"They work for the government. The Agency of Industrial Science and Technology." 

"Ah." 

"You're thinking that it suits me, to have parents like that."

"Well..." 

"No?" 

"It's different from my house. We always eat together... things like that." 

"I suppose I seek out human contact in other ways, to supplement." 

Kaidou eyed him with clear suspicion. "Meaning what?" 

Inui tilted his head, glasses glinting a little. "Ah, well, you know... this and that." He coughed delicately. "Besides, we're both what other people might call 'loners'." 

"Hn." 

"Is antisociality also 'shameful'?" 

"I don't care if you make fun of what I think," answered Kaidou, defensive. 

"No, no. I just find your opinion on love hotels interesting. They serve a purpose, you know."

"It's a private thing. Making it sleazy like that just cheapens it." 

"While that can be true, surely you know not all of it's like that. Married couples sometimes use it as a little getaway, for instance. Your parents might have gone to one." 

"Not likely." 

"They could've conceived your brother that way." 

"I don't think so." 

"Oh? You seem so certain." Inui leaned on his elbows on the counter top, smiling knowingly. "You've walked in on them, haven't you?" 

Kaidou made a little surprised sound and scowled, staring at the floor. 

Inui waited, still smiling, watching Kaidou's face grow redder and redder. The weight of the next response lay on Kaidou's shoulders. Inui let the silence stretch itself until Kaidou couldn't stand it any longer. 

"Yes. Alright? Yes. Fucking hell. Are we going to eat or not?" 

"Yes. Now we can eat," answered Inui. _So feisty..._ A smile was creeping onto his lips, but he suppressed it out of politeness. 

Kaidou winced as he watched Inui microwave the soba. Absolutely no comparison whatsoever to his mom's. 

 

Instead of eating in the dining room, the boys went upstairs to Inui's bedroom, where the PS2 was. They slurped their soba noodles, and then started a game of Guilty Gear XX. 

Inui chose Anji, a somewhat goofy-looking character in his weird mutated hakama and enormous fans that he used as weapons. Kaidou thought the glasses and the weird grin looked a little familiar. He himself went for a cooler-looking character, Chipp Zanuff. Spiky white hair and a badass blade on one arm.

For some time they sat together in companionable near-silence, hunched over their controllers, their thumbs flicking away madly. Occasionally a sound of frustration from Kaidou. But Inui was oddly silent. The eerie bluish glow from the television screen reflected off his glasses, somehow amplifying his silence. Kaidou's eyes wandered sideways again. 

Ah, so this was what Inui-senpai meant by "date." It wasn't so bad. No running through fields of flowers or anything like that. And the soba wasn't as terrible as he'd thought. Again Kaidou wondered how he'd gone from such a normal day to this. Maybe "loner" types needed to do stuff like this too, sometimes. And it seemed like such a lonesome thing to have parents who worked all the time like Inui-senpai's. There was no one to greet you when you came home, no one to ask you how your day was. Kaidou imagined a pair of mad scientists in long white lab coats and shuddered a little. What kind of relationship was there between parents and son? Had Inui-senpai simply been born into his weirdness, like a cursed birthright? Alright, alright, he was getting way too sentimental there. Inui-senpai was pretty normal, except for a few eccentricities. 

"...Was she on top?" asked Inui out of the blue, eyes glued to the screen as he executed a combo. 

" _Senpai!_ " said Kaidou, turning away from the ridiculous fan that was taking up half the screen. Poor Chipp fell dramatically unconscious as Anji laughed heartily at his victory and subsequent bonus points. "Do you have a thing for my mom or something?!" 

"Mmm, not exactly," Inui answered, already at the Stage-Select screen again.

"W-Why does it matter?!" 

"You remember, don't you?" 

Kaidou huffed, turning back to the screen as the new match started. 

"Something like that makes an impression on you. It affects your perception of sexuality." Anji whacked Chipp on the back of the head with one of his fans. "How old were you when it happened?"

"...It was a few months ago," said Kaidou stiffly. Chipp fought back with some impressive upward slices with the blade on his arm. 

"Oh, I see. It's nice to know they're still in love like that, after two kids." Whack, whack, whack again with the fan.

"...They were..." began Kaidou. Chipp leaped into the air and hit Anji with a big silver blur and lots of flamey colors in the background. A little gay, but still kinda cool. "...they were in the kitchen." 

Inui raised his eyebrows. "Hmm... that's creative." Anji didn't seem too worse for the wear. Inui wondered if he should end it now with the Issei Ogi Sai attack, or give Kaidou a fighting chance. 

"I eat soba from that kitchen," answered Kaidou darkly. Chipp's attack knocked several chunks of energy from Anji's meter. Another strike or two would do him in. A victory, at last? 

"So no sex in the kitchen, because it dishonors the soba," noted Inui. He decided not to use the Issei Ogi Sai, opting for a more modest technique. 

"Of course," Kaidou responded, distracted. For a moment Chipp and Anji's colorful bodies were locked together, and then Chipp was on his back. Thrown, defeated, and thoroughly ukefied.

"Ch'," said Kaidou, hating this loss just as much as the others. 

Inui stood, cracking his knuckles. "And no love hotels, because they cheapen it," he continued. "What about the shower? Onsen? The clubhouse? The teacher's lounge? This floor?" 

Kaidou was watching the replay of the fight, frowning as he thought up a new strategy, accustomed to ignoring Inui when he became too talkative for his tastes. He looked up with surprise when a pair of legs suddenly blocked the screen. Inui flicked the power switch with one sock-clad toe. 

"Let's play another game." 

"...Senpai...?" 

"Ultimately, I think the bed would be better than the floor, don't you?" said Inui, crouching down. 

Inui's hand tilted up Kaidou's chin and then there it was. Kaidou's first kiss. Inui-senpai's tongue in his mouth, the wetness on his lips. The controller fell limply from his fingers as Inui crawled over him, pushing him down. Kaidou shut his eyes. He was dying, dying... Kaidou's eyes snapped open when he felt Inui's hands sneak up his thighs again. Inui-senpai was touching him, _touching him like that!_

"You seem surprised," murmured Inui, "Even though I did much this very same thing to you, in your own room." 

Kaidou couldn't think of what to say. He should have gone home, he should have thought of some excuse! 

"I find it interesting that you came to meet me, not knowing if I meant for us to date, or something else..."

"A kouhai should know his place," answered Kaidou, looking up at Inui with dignity. "Of course I wouldn't refuse a senpai's request."

"Oh? Even in this?" Inui smiled. "Well then, I want you on the bed. You'll lie on my bed for me, Kaidou?" he teased, half-expecting that he'd have to put him there himself. 

To Inui's delighted surprise, Kaidou rose obediently, moving to the bed. He stood before it, adorable in his apprehension. Inui sat down at the edge in front of Kaidou, watching him. 

"I-I can't," Kaidou bit out, turning away.

"You're refusing me?" 

"It's too much, Senpai!" 

"Lying on the bed? I'd thought you'd be more comfortable here," Inui said, his hands sliding around Kaidou's waist from behind. "But I can just as well fuck you on the floor, I suppose." He pulled him into his lap, Kaidou's back against his chest. Kaidou's body straightened abruptly when he felt the hardness against his ass. He sucked in his breath. 

"I refuse to believe you're that naive, Kaidou." Inui's hand inched under Kaidou's tanktop, pulling it up to expose his stomach. 

Kaidou turned a little, bristling. "It's a show of respect. My parents didn't raise me poorly." 

"I think you like me a little better than your other senpai, hm?" His fingers pinched Kaidou's right nipple, and he heard a tiny gasp. 

"You wouldn't stay here and let me do this to you... if you didn't like it. Isn't that so?" He pinched Kaidou's other nipple, a little harder. 

"Haa..." breathed Kaidou, swallowing. He clutched Inui's bedspread. Why was he allowing Inui-senpai to do this? What was happening to him?! 

"What was that?" Inui's fingers twisted, just a teeny tiny bit, just to see what Kaidou would do. He was interested in finding out how Kaidou's body worked, what he liked, what he really liked, what he didn't like. Even now Inui collected information and filed it away in the monstrous library of his mind. 

In response Kaidou squirmed most pleasantly in Inui's lap, and Inui sighed, resting his head on Kaidou's shoulder. He imagined all sorts of things he could do to make Kaidou squirm like that even more, with unnamed objects which may or may not have been tucked away in the darkness beneath Inui's bed. 

But it was best to keep things simple for the time being. 

Inui tugged at the knot in Kaidou's bandana until it loosened and fell to the floor. Immediately Kaidou moved forward but Inui pulled him back. Again, it brought him into pleasant contact with Kaidou's ass. 

"Don't worry, I'll iron it for you in the morning," promised Inui. 

"The... morning?" managed Kaidou, as Inui mouthed the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He lingered there for a moment, biting him a little, wondering if the collar of Kaidou's regular's jersey would hide the marks. His tanktop certainly wouldn't. 

"S-Senpai, you... really mean to...?" 

"Obviously." Inui's hands were in the waistband of Kaidou's shorts, moving down, down... 

"Ah-" breathed Kaidou sharply, as Inui's hand wrapped around him. His head began to fall back on Inui's shoulder, but then Inui saw something interesting happen. It was the same feeling as when he'd asked Kaidou to play doubles. Evidence of that spark deep inside of Kaidou. That fire in Kaidou's eyes. Kaidou stopped himself, pulling away from Inui, stubborn against his own pleasure. 

"I think... I think I should go, Senpai..." said Kaidou shakily, rising. 

Inui admired his resolve for a moment, and then he had his wrists and Kaidou was flat on his back on Inui's bed. Kaidou didn't like that. He bucked against Inui, but it only brought their bodies into closer contact. Inui could feel him tremble, the tightness in the muscles of Kaidou's arms as he struggled underneath him. Inui's hand drifted downwards again, slipping into the fabric of Kaidou's shorts, and then Kaidou was still. 

"Just relax, Kaidou."

Inui was rewarded with a reproachful look from him, messy hair framing the fierce blush on his face. _He's so much softer-looking without the bandana,_ Inui thought. _More like the inside-Kaidou._

"Let me go," said Kaidou. Not that he expected to be let go, but it needed saying. 

"Not just yet..." Inui's hand moved lightly, teasingly, molesting Kaidou just the tiniest bit inside his shorts. With his other hand, he pushed up the tanktop again, biting at Kaidou's nipples as his back arched off the bedspread. So Kaidou didn't mind being bitten, apparently. Inui filed that away as well. He kissed Kaidou's stomach, the muscles he had caught so many glimpses of during matches and training. His tongue dipped into Kaidou's navel, and a funny little sound came from Kaidou's throat. 

Inui pulled at the tanktop. "This is in the way. I'm taking it off. No complaints?" 

"Nn..." said Kaidou, as Inui tightened his grip on him slightly. 

"No? That's good. I would have done it anyway, but it's convenient to have your consent in the matter, Kaidou. Ah, and another thing. These should go too..." Inui hooked his fingers into the waistband of Kaidou's shorts. 

" _Senpai!_ " objected Kaidou, stopping Inui's hands with his own. 

"It's necessary." 

Kaidou let out an exasperated sigh, beginning to speak several times but not quite managing to say anything. Then with one hand he grabbed a fistful of Inui's shirt, pulling him down. Inui wondered if he'd finally pushed Kaidou too far, enough to strike a senpai? Instead, Kaidou's other hand came up tentatively. He unhooked one stem of Inui's glasses, then the other, and set them aside on the nightstand. Kaidou stared at Inui's naked face, the surprisingly pretty eyes that always seemed to be hidden somehow, and if possible his blush deepened even further. Then his hands tugged at Inui's shirt. Inui leaned down to let it slip over his head. Kaidou tossed it aside. 

"This doesn't... This doesn't mean you can look down on me," said Kaidou, eyes cast to the side. 

"I never would," responded Inui gently, his mind fogging from the sight of Kaidou like that, all laid out for him. He leaned in and kissed Kaidou's mouth again, felt Kaidou's tongue meet his, Kaidou's hips move to him. Inui pulled the shorts and underwear off, discarding them into the array of clothing that was accumulating on his floor. He sat back on his heels a moment, looking Kaidou over. 

" _Senpai,_ " hissed Kaidou, shutting his eyes in shame. 

"Mm?" said Inui, lying down on his stomach between Kaidou's legs. 

"Don't look at me... like that." 

Inui sucked at the skin high up on the inside of Kaidou's thigh. "I like to look at you." 

Kaidou's breathing suddenly became heavier. 

"Occasionally I spend an entire practice, just watching you." The skin was softer and more sensitive on Kaidou's inner thighs. Inui attacked it with his mouth, leaving marks all over, where no one would see. He liked that only he and Kaidou would know they were there, how Kaidou would see them the next day perhaps, and think of him.

"You can be quite lovely, when you think no one's looking." 

Kaidou was about to object to the term, but then Inui's mouth was on his cock, and the jolt of pleasure silenced him abruptly. At first Kaidou kept his eyes squeezed shut. It was too embarassing, it was too much! _If anything, the kouhai should be the one who..._ Would Inui-senpai make him... But he lost track of that thought. His head was going fuzzy, and all he could think about was sliding into the heat of Inui's mouth and then back out again, over and over. Kaidou opened his eyes and stared at Inui's ceiling, making little "Hnn" sounds now with each stroke. At last he looked down at Inui, and he realized Inui was watching him again, gauging each flicker of pleasure across his face. It made him want to come, for some reason. 

Inui wouldn't let him yet. With one last twist of his tongue, Inui pulled away from Kaidou. Leaning down, he gave him a sticky kiss, and Kaidou tasted precome on his lips. Inui devoured Kaidou's neck and jawline in kisses, leaving wet trails over Kaidou's skin. 

It was odd, Inui didn't feel like himself at all. It was no longer that fucking Kaidou might be a pleasant addition to their already-strange interactions, that it was another sort of game between them. _No... it was never entirely that._ But now Inui _needed_ to fuck him, which he found interesting, because Inui had few needs. He had quite a few fancies, in which he indulged for his own amusement, but he realized now that Kaidou was much more than a distraction. Kaidou had a hold on him. He should have known already, but here it was, an important bit of data he'd missed entirely. He'd made himself rather vulnerable through this. Maybe it didn't matter. 

Inui got up from the bed, feeling almost a little drunk, his mind was so murky. There were papers everywhere in his room, obscuring the furniture, plastering the walls, crunching under his feet as Inui went to his desk. Even the bottle of lube in the top drawer was nestled in a bed of crumpled paper scraps and and curled sticky-notes, scrawled with obscure calculations and illegible phrases. He turned back to the bed, not giving the notes a second thought, shutting them away again in the drawer. 

Kaidou. His eyes closed, not touching himself although his fingertips must have itched for him to. Submissive. Still a slight scowl, because Kaidou refused to appear entirely docile. Inui nudged his legs apart, leaning down over him, a hand on the mattress at either side of Kaidou's head. They'd been in almost this same position before in Kaidou's room, but now Kaidou stared up at Inui with his lakewater green eyes and didn't pull away, even as Inui inched a slick finger into him. They watched each other. Kaidou flinched a little, exhaling. 

It was all so strange, but Kaidou didn't care anymore. The feeling of Inui's fingers easing into him, gentle but relentless, uncomfortable at first but gradually less so, until there were stirrings of pleasure too. Kaidou moaned softly. 

Inui's fingers moved easily now, and Kaidou's hips moved to meet him, unconsciously urging him onward, urging Inui to fuck him. 

"Kaidou," murmured Inui in an odd voice, not as smooth as usual. "...It's alright?" 

Kaidou gave the barest nod of his assent, watching as Inui tugged off his pants, the sight of him making a new heat flush Kaidou's skin. He lay still when Inui moved a pillow under him. Then his eyes opened wide as Inui pressed himself to him, pushing Kaidou's legs back towards his chest. Kaidou's body seized up at the invasion. 

"Just... a little more..." breathed Inui, gaining entrance, enveloped tightly inside. 

Kaidou's head was thrown back on the pillow now, his mouth open and eyes closed, willing himself to accept Inui as he slid deeper. His legs clasped at Inui's back, and Inui slid into him all the way. He was moaning when Inui began to fuck him at last, slow and careful. 

Inui's breathing came in huffs as he thrust in, overwhelmed by the tightness inside of Kaidou, the sounds that were coming from Kaidou's throat, the look on Kaidou's face. Anything he'd read before didn't compare to this, the here and now of their bodies locked together. It was beautiful, the mechanics of it all. The fact of their mutual physical need. Kaidou's submission and endurance, because it meant Inui could be inside of him, and Kaidou wanted him there. Arms went around Inui's neck and Kaidou pulled him in closer. Inui moaned into Kaidou's shoulder, fucking him harder. He took a hold of Kaidou's cock, stroking him to erection again, urging him to come. 

Soon Kaidou's mouth was going "Ah, ah" and then Inui's fingers were wet, white spatters over their chests. A few more thrusts and then Inui came too, buried deep inside of him. Kaidou's arms tightened around his neck with the sensation. Inui began to pull away, but Kaidou kept him there a few moments longer, their bodies trembling wonderfully, hyper-sensitive. Kaidou took Inui's face in his hands, kissing the tip of his nose, his cheeks and his neck, chaste little closed-mouth kisses all over Inui's face and neck. He was just doing, not thinking. The inside-Kaidou. Then his mouth was open and his tongue was sliding into Inui's mouth wetly and sloppily. Inui made a surprised "Nn" sound. 

At last they separated and Kaidou disappeared into the shower down the hall. Inui lay on his bed, grinning in his daze. He was more than pleased. Much, much more than pleased with the way things had turned out. He wiped himself off cursorily, then grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them on. Inui lay back down in his bed again, smelling sweaty Kaidou-smell in his sheets, listening to the patter of the shower down the hall. 

When Kaidou came back into the room Inui's eyes were closed. He stepped lightly through the mess of clothing that was scattered on the floor, pulling on his clothes as he found them. For the first time he noticed that there was writing on Inui's walls, scrawled notes that seemed to have been written in spontaneous fits of inspiration. As he tied his bandanna he stole a glance at Inui, blushing at the ridiculous arousal that washed over him. He turned to the door, trying to shake it off. It had been such a strange day! 

"It'd be rather suspicious, coming home with a hard-on, don't you think?" smirked Inui. He rolled over on the bed, reaching out until he had some of the fabric of Kaidou's shorts, tugging him back towards the bed. "My parents won't mind you here." 

"They're home?!" 

"They will be soon, probably. But you weren't excessively noisy. I don't think they would have heard you." 

Kaidou's face again broke into a fiery blush before he continued. "But Senpai..." he pressed, "I don't want my parents to worry..." Inui pulled him down to lie next to him.

"I'll apologize to them tomorrow. It's late. I have to look after your welfare, Kaidou," said Inui, too tired to bullshit anything better than that. He held Kaidou around the waist and kissed the back of his neck. There was no way in hell Kaidou was leaving his room tonight. 

"I'll miss breakfast, too..." 

"I have yogurt. You like Morinaga Aloe. " 

"How did you know that I-" 

"Research." Inui smiled against Kaidou's skin. 

"Oh." 

"So everything's settled now," Inui pulled off Kaidou's bandanna again, dropping it on his desk as he went to turn off his light. "And I'll iron that in the morning." He slipped into bed next to Kaidou, pulling the covers over them both. "Goodnight." 

"...Goodnight," came Kaidou's quiet reply, in the darkness. 

 

It annoyed Kaidou to wake up after Inui the next morning. He liked being the first awake in his own house, going jogging before the first light of day, feeling the newly-risen sun on his shoulders as he returned for breakfast. He was a little sore too, as he rose stiffly from Inui's bed, slightly flustered. And did Inui use cologne? Kaidou sniffed himself. He needed to take a thorough shower. He couldn't go to school smelling like Inui. Even though... he thought, looking to the side... he kinda liked the way Inui smelled. Then Kaidou heard a soft hissing sound. He followed it down the hallway. 

Inui. Ironing. His bandanna. 

"Good morning, Kaidou." 

"Senpai?!"

"I promised you, didn't I?" 

"Why... why are you wearing the apron??" 

"Oh, this? I fixed breakfast too." 

"You look like..." 

"Your mother? Haha..."

Kaidou put a hand to his mouth, feeling nauseous. 

"Perhaps that's too Oedipal for you. Forget I said it." 

Kaidou grunted, trying not to look at Inui, and took a seat at the breakfast table. On his plate was a croissant, eggs, and sausage. 

"Western breakfast?!"

"It's nice to eat it, evey once and awhile." 

"Do you follow your own menu at all, Senpai??" asked Kaidou disdainfully. "This is so unhealthy." 

"Of course. But this morning is special." Inui grinned. "The Morning After First H." He could almost see the hair stand up on the back of Kaidou's neck. Kaidou calmed himself with a "fushuuu," not unlike Inui's iron. 

"Where are your parents?" 

"Why? Would you like me to introduce you to them? I'm surprised you're ready to take that step so soon..." 

"No, I- That's not..." Kaidou sighed in exasperation, long-suffering. "Don't you eat breakfast with them?" 

"Occasionally. They're often asleep when I leave for school." 

_School._ Kaidou remembered again. They'd have to go to school today.

"You won't... You won't tell-" 

"Momo? Of course not." 

"Or anyone else!!" blurted out Kaidou. 

"But you know..." began Inui, raising an eyebrow as he sipped at his tea, pinky upraised and still wearing the apron, and it was all kinds of wrong before Kaidou's eyes. "Momo's dying to get into Echizen's little pants..." 

Kaidou's surprise momentarily overruled all else. "...Really?" 

Inui nodded. 

"Huh, a first-year. How shameful. That dunk-smash idiot..." 

He bit into his croissant and made a face. "How can people eat this in the morning? Regular breakfast is much better." 

"You're quite the Nippon Danshi." Inui imagined Kaidou against a Land of the Rising Sun backdrop. Koto music. Taiko drums. 

"It's way too buttery." Kaidou chewed with distaste. 

"I still would have fucked you, even if you were a first-year, you know." Inui had taken off the apron, because you just couldn't say things like that with an apron on. Kaidou coughed violently. Inui patted him on the back. 

 

In a half an hour, Kaidou had choked down his breakfast, showered the Inui-smell off of him, and was headed off to school with his senpai, whom he had not just lost his virginity to, of course. It was a beautiful day, destined to be much less strange than yesterday. But then it occurred to Kaidou that everyday might be as strange as yesterday, from now on. He sighed. 

They turned down the walkway, about to join the herd of gakuran and sailor-fuku in the great morning migration to school. Kaidou was wearing Inui's old gakuran. He felt terribly conspicuous, even though you could only tell if you read the name written on the tag sewed to the lining of the jacket. For a split-second, he thought he'd been found out, when a familiar voice called out to them. 

"Ohayo gozaimasu, _Niisan._ It's fine weather this morning, is it not?" 

Kaidou's head snapped in the direction of the voice. The youngest of the Kaidou family smiled sweetly at his brother. He'd been waiting by the wall outside of Inui's apartment building. 

"Kaasan says please make sure to call next time you stay at a friend's house." Hazue looked over at Inui as he spoke. "There are all sorts of perverts around nowadays, so it's important we know where you are." 

"A-Ah. Of course." 

Hazue held up a lacquered box. "Bento." 

"Thanks." 

"I hope you didn't strain yourself... jogging yesterday." Hazue raised an eyebrow. Ensuring that his niisan looked sufficiently horrified, he turned to leave. "It was nice seeing you again, Inui-san. Jaa na." 

"I like him," said Inui, as they walked down the street, thinking some thoughts which Kaidou really would have struck him for. Slashy thoughts. He made a mental note to jot them down, in his Other Notebook. 

"We're going to be late," huffed Kaidou, walking faster. And like a loving senpai, Inui hurried after him, following Kaidou into the doors of Seishun Gakuen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Kanzen Shiai" = Perfect Game  
> "Nippon Danshi"= Japanese male, the ultimate ideal of what a Japanese male should be.


End file.
